


tell me that we’re alright

by josiewrites



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Farkle is a jerk sometimes, Girl Meets True Maya, Outing, Rilaya, figuring out feelings, this is unedited, this isn’t angst i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiewrites/pseuds/josiewrites
Summary: Falling for your best friend wasn’t part of the plan.Neither was her finding out.





	tell me that we’re alright

“I don’t know what I like anymore.”

Farkle’s “woah” should have been a sounding alarm.

That was the beginning of the end and you should have fucking known it. He’s always been the one to figure things out before anyone else. 

Farkle the damn genius.

.

Falling for your best friend wasn’t part of the plan. 

Neither was her finding out.

But fucking Farkle. Always one to think he’s doing the right thing by letting the truth out in the open. Even when the person who’s secret is being aired out isn’t ready to admit what they’re feeling.

“Maya is in love with Riley.”

You weren’t ready. You’re still coming to terms and accepting what the hell it means. 

He has no right.

.

Riley has a key to your apartment.

You flip the deadbolt lock. 

You aren’t ready.

.

You’re absent from school the next day. 

You’re fine, you swear, but it’s easier to be away from everyone right now. 

Numerous I’m sorry’s from Farkle and please talk to me’s from Riley fill up your text inbox.

It’s not like it’s a huge revelation really. 

Except that it is.

Riley is the person you trust most in the world. The first real friend you ever had and the first person you felt safe with. You believe in her and hope that this won’t tear your friendship apart. You can go back to pretending she’s only just your friend. She can go back to not knowing how you feel about her.

.

Going to her is what you decide to do. 

Whether you’re prepared or not but when you crawl in through the bay window like you have so many times before, she greets you with a smile - like she has, so many times before. 

The nickname Peaches falls from her mouth and you feel safe and at home again. 

You’ve missed her. 

It hasn’t been that long but there’s a huge space in your life that is completely filled by Riley and when you aren’t speaking, you feel inexplicably empty. 

You tell her you’re sorry, you didn’t mean to ever feel this way. It just happened and you’ll try everything in your power to push the emotions away.

She asks you why. The world stops spinning so fast for a moment as a silence fills the space between you, allowing you to process her question. 

Riley shrugs when you hesitate for too long and reaches for your hand. 

She says she feels things for you too, more than friend things that you can try and figure out together. 

This doesn’t have to change your friendship. 

Maybe you’ll be better, maybe you’ll be more.

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: It’s not ever okay to out someone.


End file.
